The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of telephony and data networks, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobility has proven to be an important catalyst to the wide-spread utilization of wireless devices. While it has become typical for different service providers to support continued connectivity when a device moves between service areas, different tariffs or charging schemes may be utilized. For example, in a home service area talk minutes for a voice call may count against a monthly allotment that is associated with a subscription, but in another service area, where the device is roaming, talk minutes for the subscription may be charged additional fees. Further, communications via a data connection may also be charged differently in a home area relative to an area where the device is roaming.